Book One of The Immortals: Just Let Me Cry
by VoldieandtheDeathMunchers
Summary: When a troubled girl somehow manages to summon Team 7 and Hinata, nothing good can come of it… or can it? SasuSaku, NaruHina, KakashiOC. Rated for language and violence. DISCONTINUED.
1. In Which Something Happens

**A/N: Yay! I finally got around to fixing the formatting! This was a plot bunny that just wouldn't leave me alone, so I _had_ to write it... I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 1

In Which Something Happens 

Riza Fuery sat, arms crossed, in the principal's office.

"I can't believe you beat that poor boy up! You are just one step away from being expelled, young lady!" the principal, Mrs. Falman, was a strict woman with graying hair and a voluptuous body. Half-moon spectacles sat perched on her hooked nose, and her beady eyes glared.

"He was asking for it." Riza muttered, her black-painted lips twisting into a scowl. She tugged her equally black hoodie closer.

"You broke his nose! One more fight, and I mean it, just one more fight and you are out of here! Really! What on earth will your poor father think?" the older woman ranted.

She gave a derisive snort.

"My father doesn't give a crap about me."

"Watch your mouth!" Principal Falman scolded.

Riza rolled her eyes, grabbed her backpack, and trudged out of her high school. One more year, she thought to herself, just one more year, and then I'll be free. She heaved a sigh as she unlocked her front door and stepped inside. Her house was nice enough, she supposed, but it was empty. And she didn't mean in material terms. It lacked the warm, lived in feeling most houses had.

Dumping her bag on the kitchen chair and grabbing a candy bar, she made her way to her bedroom. Her bedroom was her sanctuary, her escape from the real world. The walls were plastered with posters of various anime, the majority of which were Naruto. Anime was her way out, she could focus on the problem of the characters and not her own.

Logging onto her computer, she did three things. The first was to put on music, she couldn't do anything without it, and the second was to check her e-mail. There was nothing but a message from someone she didn't recognize. She checked the address. There was not subject. She shrugged. Probably junk. She deleted it later. She finally pulled up her browser and began to read the latest Naruto manga chapter. When she finished she clicked back to her inbox. Just as she was about to erase the ad, she was hit by an overwhelming wave of curiosity. Acting on impulse, the young teen opened it. When the message loaded, she released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She stared in disappointment at the contents.

"This blows…" she muttered as she glared at the single sentence on the screen.

Make a wish.

"Ah, what the hell." She shrugged as she closed her eyes. And she wished. When she opened them she was surrounded by a blue light. Jumping up from her chair she backed away from the rickety old desk quickly. Her foot caught on a black scarf she'd left on the floor and tripped, slamming her head into the wall on her way down with a sickening thud. Her last conscious thought was one of irritation. I knew I should have just deleted it… she thought as darkness claimed her.

* * *

Well? Whaddaya think? Reviews, please! 


	2. In Which Riza Meets Improbable People

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!11111ONE111!!!!!!!! I finally posted! Cookies to my reviewers, you rock.**

**ifyouloveme2: Thanks! Riza is my real name. I thought 'Fuery' fit her character.**

**ELIE101: Thank you so much! -glomps- Yeah, I tend to go for OC too, especially if they're well written.**

* * *

Chapter 2 

In Which Riza Meets Improbable People

_"Hey, look, she's waking up!"_

_"Good, now we can question her."_

_"Are you alright?"_

The first thing Riza heard upon regaining consciousness was the voices. She groaned at the pounding in her skull, and opened her eyes.

"Wha – what happened?" she asked groggily.

"You passed out when you hit your head." An oddly familiar female voice answered her. She blinked a couple times to focus her sleep-bogged eyes. When she saw the speaker, they widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh. My. God. You- you're Haruno Sakura!" her face was completely white as she looked at the pink-haired, green-eyed medic nin.

"Hey, hey how did you know Sakura-chan's name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto…" she breathed, then looked to see a certain shy Hyuuga and an Uchiha avenger. Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi!" she said whipping around to face him.

"Who are you and how the hell do you know our names?" Sasuke demanded bringing a kunai to Riza's throat.

"M-my name is Riza Fuery. I don't know how or why you're here, but I don't want to hurt you! You guys are an anime here. Look around you!" she choked out, terrified. The shinobi looked at the posters depicting them in various scenes.

"I – I think she's t-telling the truth." Hinata stuttered, playing with her index fingers. Sasuke backed off, but still looked at her suspiciously.

"I agree with Hinata. I mean look at her, the poor girl's scared out of her wits," Sakura put in, "And the posters are proof enough!"

"Yes, but if we _are_ in an alternate dimension, then how did we get here?" Kakashi spoke. Riza swung her legs off the bed where she had been placed and popped down.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling…" she began.

"Well?" Naruto prompted.

"I wished it. I wished that you guys were real, and it came true. It was an e-mail I got… here, I'll show you."

She crossed the room to the computer where her screen saver was playing. Shaking the mouse a bit, she clicked into her inbox, which had closed by it. She opened her 'Today' fonder and scrolled down a bit.

"That's weird… it's not here," she murmured, clicking around a few more times, "I know I didn't delete it…" she turned to the shinobi and apologized.

"Then how do we get back?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I guess you're just going to have to stay here for now. How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Sasuke answered.

"Good, that means I can enroll you in my school. Kakashi, you'll have to stay home." She said.

"That's fine," he replied.

"Hey… Riza, right?" Sakura said.

"Yeah?"

"You seem to know everything about us, but we don't know anything about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals, stuff like that." She said.

"Okay. Last name… I don't feel like telling you. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about my likes or dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business, but I have lots of hobbies."

Naruto burst out laughing, while Sakura attempted to hide her smile behind her hand. Sasuke smirked at Kakashi who scowled. Hinata just looked confused.

"Ha ha, very funny." He monotoned.

"Sorry, sorry, just couldn't resist. Ha, that was fun. Okay, for real now," she smiled, "My name is Riza Fuery, and I'm sixteen years old. I like books, art, my few friends, manga, anime, and music. I dislike preps, cheerleaders, math and that bastard who calls himself my father. My hobbies are reading, writing, drawing, painting, listening to music, and singing. My goals are to graduate high school and go to college at Tokyo U, where I want a degree in vocal performance. That's it, really." She shrugged.

"That's really interesting. Where do you got to school?" Sakura seemed to have been silently elected to do all the talking.

"Pilland High. Or, as my friends have dubbed it, Pukeland." Rolling her eyes, she glanced at her clock, red numbers glowing, "It's late, we should get to bed." She went to her closet and pulled out a sleeping bag, tossing it to Naruto. "I'll be right back," she said as she left the room. She returned a few minutes later with four more. "Find a nice bit of floor and go to sleep. I'm going to change into my pajamas." She left the room once more. When she came back, she was wearing a long-sleeved black nightgown that draped over her figure nicely. It had a modest neckline, and came down to just past her knees. Yawning, she climbed into bed pulling the charcoal comforter over her.

"Night, guys…" she murmured, before shutting the light.

* * *

So there's Chapter 2! I've actually been toying around with this idea for a long time, but I wasn't sure if I should, 'cuz of all the other ones just like it. So, I'm adding a twist! I really hope you guys like it. Reviews are my lifeblood! 


	3. In Which Things are Learned

_SKREEEEEEE!_

SMASH!

Riza's fist met the snooze button with a loud crack. She groaned and rolled over.

"C'mon, it's time to get up!" a cheerful male voice said. She felt hands on her shoulder, attempting to shake her awake. _What the hell…?_ she thought. Her eyes snapped open as the events of the previous day came back to her. _Ah, crud. _She sat up, still half asleep.

"Shut up, Naruto." She mumbled.

"You gotta get out of bed! You're gonna enroll us in your school, remember?" She looked at the shinobi. They were all awake and staring at her expectantly. "Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute," she said, crawling out from under the covers. She slouched to the bathroom. Returning ten minutes later dressed and ready to go, she motioned for them to follow.

She wore a pair of baggy black pants and a My Chemical Romance t-shirt with a snarling wolf on it. Her worn leather jacket was un-zippered, and the look was completed by a pair of chunky, black, lace-up leather boots with silver fastenings. Her jewelry consisted of a spiked dog collar and matching wristbands. Her earrings took the form various skulls, hoops, and silver balls. In her nose, she wore a small stud, the blood-red ruby winking in the light. Her makeup was, as usual, black.

They arrived in what appeared to be the kitchen opening a drawer; she grabbed five protein bars and tossed them to then. Taking a chocolate bar for herself she slammed it shut.

"Breakfast." She grunted, tucking a strand of her short hair, black with green highlights, behind her ear. Her oddly maroon eyes flashed dangerously. They sweatdropped. She was obviously not a morning person. "Kakashi, you stay here. There's a TV and a bookshelf in my room. You can use the internet, but touch any of my files, and I will inflict pain worse than any you have ever felt upon you. Got it?"

He gulped and nodded. As experienced a ninja as he was, even he knew better than to cross an enraged female.

"How are we getting to school?" Sakura asked her.

"I usually take my bike." She replied.

"Oh, okay." The pink-haired medic said, thinking that they could walk alongside it.

--



"When you said 'bike' this isn't exactly…"

"What, you were expecting a flimsy little bicycle? You obviously have a lot to learn." Riza said, flipping shut the visor of her helmet and revving up the engine. "You're shinobi, you should be able to keep up!" she shouted as she sped off on her motorcycle. They sweatdropped, then took off after her.

--

"What… the hell… was that for?!" Naruto panted, hands on his knees.

"Huh? Oh, hi guys. I was wondering when you'd get here." Riza greeted them, turning from the person she was just talking to see them glaring at her. "What?" she asked innocently. Hands connected with foreheads. "Oh, guys, this is Maggie Freidman, my best friend in the world. Maggie, now do you believe me?"

"Uh-huh…" she stared, open-mouthed.

The girl, Maggie, was very tall; she towered over her best friend. Her caramel-coloured hair was streaked with both darker brown and blond, and came down to her mid-back. The blue-grey eyes that looked like they could pierce right through to your soul were wide in shock, and freckled face was slightly flushed. She wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, feet clad in sneakers. Tiny sapphire studs glinted in her ears.

One thought passed through their heads.

"_How the hell did those two become friends!?" _

Riza laughed.

"We've known each other since third grade."

"Riza, h-how did you- how are they-" the brunette's voice was strangled. Suddenly, she seemed to pull herself together. Taking a deep breath, she screamed "ELIZABETH LILIAN FUERY, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't know, just don't use my full name!" the seemingly fearless teen was now cowering behind Sasuke. He rolled his eyes.

"You had better fix this!"

"I will, I'm sorry!"



She seemed to calm down.

"Good. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm gonna enroll them in the school. I'll make sure they have my schedule so we can keep an eye on them."

"That's actually a pretty good idea. You came up with something smart for once!"

"Hey! I resent that!" she replied.

"It's not my fault that you usually cook up insane, dangerous plans that almost always backfire." He best friend said simply.

"Name one time!"

"Freshman year, first semester you rigged all the toilets in the school to flush all at once and flooded the entire building. Freshman year, third semester. You decided to invent a sleeping draft to spike the staff room coffee pot with. You blew up the entire chemistry lab –"

"Hey, I like making things go boom-"

"Sophomore year, first semester! You put fireworks in the great pumpkin, so when we went to light it, they went off! Five people had third-degree burns-"

"But making things go 'splodey, is fun –"

"Sophomore year, second semester! You decided to 'liberate' the school from cafeteria food, so you poured gasoline all over it and threw a lit match on it! Junior year, first semester! You got drunk as shit and decided to throw a beer keg on the bonfire – "

"Hey, I had help with that one!"

"It doesn't matter! Yesterday! You beat up some jock so bad his own mother couldn't even recognize him, then you hid him in a dumpster!"

"Okay, that's enough, WE GET IT!" the goth clapped a hand over her mouth, "So I've done some stupid shit, so what? You don't need to announce it to the entire freakin' school!"

"Watch your language!"

"You said it too!"

"That's because it was the only word to describe how completely wasted you were!"

You're still a hypocrite!"

The shinobi watched the two girls argue uneasily_. Oh my God, she's worse than Naruto_, they thought, _and is it just me, or does she seem like a pyro…?_

"First up! Integrated language arts with Mr. Baynham!" Riza announced, as they threaded their way through the crowd to the first class of the day. "Well, that's what it's called, but it's really just reading and writing." She grinned, it was one of her favourite subjects.

"Mr. Baynham, we have new students. They're my friends from … err, Japan. That's it. They just transferred here today." She told the teacher when they got there.

"Really? That's right, you have family over there don't you? Well, welcome to Glasgow, you guys. Introduce yourselves to the class then go sit back there with Riza." He motioned to the back of the classroom. They nodded and moved to the front to wait for the rest of the class to arrive. Once they were out of earshot, their 'guide' began to speak in a low voice.

"These kids are a bit… different, so just a few words of warning: Naruto, the blond, is a troublemaker, not the brightest, so you have to be patient with him. Sakura; however, is extremely smart, but she has a temper, and a tendency to smack people over the head. Hard. Sasuke, to put it simply, is an egotistical human ice cube. And Hinata the shy, dark-haired one, yeah, don't call on her. She'll probably faint, because she's has no self-esteem."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." He said.

--

Once everyone had assembled and the 'transfer students' had been introduced, they began the lesson, which wasn't really a lesson at all. They were taking a test, which they were exempt from of course, the shinobi for obvious reasons, and Riza because she had already taken it. So, they basically just read (Sakura), kept glancing at Naruto and blushing (Hinata), waged a spitball war (Naruto and Riza), and sat and scowled (Sasuke) the whole time.



After that was Science with Mrs. Murdoch, where they learned about smallpox. Riza laughed through the whole thing. Sakura sat there, looking bored, Sasuke scowled and it was all Hinata and Naruto could do not to be sick.

After nearly losing their lunches, they moved on to art. Riza, already in high spirits, was practically skipping by this time.

"This is the only class I get straight A's in" she told them after explaining to the teacher, a kindly woman by the name of Mrs. Metcalfe.

"It's the only class you get A's in, period." A very familiar male voice said, and she felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"Oh shut up, you ass," she said, but she was smiling. She turned around and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Chris Chaplin."

The dark-haired, dark-eyed boy stared.

"Am I on candid camera?"

--

Riza affectionately, wiped a bit of paint from Chris's cheek.

"Thanks" he said stroking the paintbrush across the canvas, adding color to the Viking warrior.

"Don't mention it." She replied, turning back to her won painting. It was of a wolf, golden eyes afire and howling to the moon. It sat on a cliff, the moon full and bright. She looked over at the others. She sighed and rolled her eyes at Naruto's, a bowl of ramen, hot and steaming. Sakura had painted her namesake, and Sasuke a stunning black dragon. Hinata had done and eagle soaring above the clouds. The bell rang for the next period, and they packed up leaving their master pieces to dry.

--

Advanced Calculus went by slowly, as did History. And so, school ended. When they finally got home, they were exhausted.

"Hi there! How was your first day of school?" Kakashi greeted them. Riza spotted her copy of Eragon sitting open on the desk.

"Interesting, to say the least. Did you know that Riza is a pyro?" Sakura asked her teacher, sitting down on the bed.

"I am not!"

Hinata gave a small laugh as the two started to bicker.

"Y'know I think we're gonna have a lot of fun here." Naruto said, plopping down next to her on her sleeping bag. She gave a small squeak.

"Y-yes. I agree." She mumbled, blushing.

--

"Oh! I forgot, I was supposed to call Chris!" Riza grabbed her phone and walked out of the room . Naruto began making kissy noises.

"SHUT UP! I'M ON THE PHONE, ASSHOLE!" she screamed from the other room. He shut up.


	4. In Which Spicy Food is Eaten

Chris made record time getting over there.

"Chris, this is Kakashi. Kakashi, Chris." She introduced them quickly. "He's pretty experienced with computers, as well as the occult."

"Yep. Do you have any idea what could have caused this?" he asked sitting down.

"Well, there was this email-"

"'Catchingfallingstars at wish dot com'?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked curiously.

"Because, I got one too, on November 27, nearly five years ago." Chris replied.

"But that's when you-"

"Exactly. I wished for the courage to ask you out." He finished for her.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Riza went over to where he was sitting, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. They broke apart and he turned her around and pulled her on to his lap.

Sakura smiled at the romantic scene, glancing at Sasuke, but only for a second. Chris continued,

"A month later, I got another message asking if I wanted to undo the wish, with two hyperlinks, 'yes' and 'no'. Obviously I picked no. The link didn't take me anywhere, and when I tried to hack it, it told me there was nothing to hack."

"That's… weird." Naruto said, "Did you try to email them back?"

"Yeah, and it said it wasn't a valid email address."

"Then I guess we wait a month." Sakura sighed.

"I guess. Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go out to eat!" Riza suggested.

"But how are we going to get there? I'm not chasing after your motorcycle again!" Naruto crossed his arms. Chris looked at his girlfriend and raised an eyebrow. She stared back innocently.

"I could take four of you in my pick up." He suggested.

"And one of you can ride with me." Riza offered.

"We'll go with Chris!" team 7 chorused, getting up and standing next to him. Kakashi shrugged and followed his squad.

"Then Hinata, you're with me!"

--

The shy , dark-haired kunoichi pulled off the helmet Riza had found for her. Just as Chris's forest green pickup truck pulled into a parking space. She looked up at the large blue, green and gold sign 'Shangri-La Steakhouse'.

"Waaahooo! Baby-back ribs, here I come!" the black-clad teen and her-boyfriend took off at a sprint, aiming for the front doors.

"O-oi! Wait for us!" Naruto shouted, running to catch up. The remaining four followed at a much slower pace, shaking their heads at the couple's antics.

--

"Remember Naruto, there's no ramen here." Chris informed him.

"WHAAAT?!"

"Quit, baka!" Sakura hissed, smacking her blond teammate over the head.

"Sorry, but that's the way it is."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"That's just _wrong_…" he muttered. They laughed.

"I think you would really like their ribs. Ohhh… so good…" the small group could practically see the drool.

They sweat dropped. A waitress approached the table, note pad in hand.

"Hi, my name is Vicki and I'll be your server today – Oh, hi guys!"

"Vicki, I didn't know you worked here!" Riza said, surprised.

"Yeah, I told you already. I quit my other job at the convenience store 'cuz my boss was a total ass." she replied.

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember. Anyway, I brought some friends with me."

"I can see that. I don't know why but they seem really familiar…"

She looked at them closely through curious grayish hazel eyes. She had a small nose and full lips. Her cheeks were pleasantly rosy, and her brown hair, bangs dyed blond, was pulled back into a ponytail. Her outfit was simple, a pair of black pants and black polo shirt, and it clothed her short, stocky form comfortably.

She had a warm, inviting look about her, like if you were crying, she'd come and wrap her arms around you in a hug and ask what was wrong.

"I've got it!" she snapped her fingers in realization, "You guys look like the characters from that weird ninja show Kyle watches. Naruto, right? are you guys cosplayers or something?"

"Um… er… well… promise you won't freak out or yell at me?" Riza looked around nervously.

"Sure."

"Um, they kind of are the characters from Naruto."

"Huh?"

"I er, kinda sorta kinda brought them to life…"

Vicki's hand connected with her forehead.

"You idiot. You know what I'm gonna have to do, right?"

"No! Nonononononono! _Please _don't tell Kait! She'll kick my ass!" she looked at her brunette friend in terror.

"Fine, I won't. But she's gonna find out somehow." She sighed.

"I know, but still."

"Alright, that's enough of talking about how Kait's gonna beat the shit out of you! Tell me what you want to eat!" Vicki laughed cheerfully.

"We'll have the usual." Chris told her.

"I want mine extra spicy!" Riza added.

"Alright, what about you guys? Need any suggestions?"

"I'll have whatever they're having, I guess." Sakura responded.

"Hn."

"Aa."

"That's 'me too' and 'sure'." She translated for Kakashi and Sasuke respectively.

Vicki laughed, "And you, Blondie?"

Naruto's jaw dropped. Riza fell into uncontrollable giggles, leaning against her raven-haired boyfriend.

"B-blondie?!" she gasped out, trying her hardest to calm herself down. Sasuke smirked, glancing at Sakura, who was wiping away tears of mirth. Hinata let out a soft giggle. Naruto glared at them all.

"I don't care what I get." He muttered, scowling. Hinata nodded.

"M-me too."

--

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!! HOT!" Naruto screamed grabbing a glass of water and downing it in three gulps. Riza fell over laughing.

"I told you I like my food spicy!"


	5. In Which Riza's Friends are Not Human

Riza awoke in a really bad mood. She checked her digital clock, red numbers sadistically broadcasting the early time. 5:00 am. She let out an annoyed growl. As much as she would love to be asleep right now, that just wasn't possible.

She quickly changed out of her pajamas into a long-sleeved, fitted dress. The neckline swooped dangerously low, making her appear both seductive and deadly. Which she was.

Shrugging a jacket over her shoulders, she slipped on a pair of flats and stole out the back door. Striding quickly and silently into the dark woods, she walked until she came to a small clearing.

She stooped upon approaching a patch of a strange plant.

Plucking several leaves with nimble fingers she straightened and hurried back home.

Sakura awoke in a very bad mood. She did not appreciate the shrill whistle of a tea kettle cutting off her dream so rudely. Glancing at the clock, she did a double take.

5:30 am.

Quickly looking around at her fellow shinobi, she saw they were all sleeping soundly. She bolted upright. Why the hell was Riza up now?! It was Saturday!

Carefully making her way through the unconscious bodies of her friends, she stole downstairs.

When she reached the kitchen she paused in the doorway, watching as the short-haired girl poured boiling water into a mug. When she reached for the 'tea leaves', however, Sakura gasped. She wasn't making tea, she was making poison!

--

Riza dropped the leaves of aconite into the water swirling it around for a minute, watching as the steam rose.

Satisfied that it had steeped long enough, she took a sip.

"Bleah…" pulling a face, she downed the rest, just as the pink-haired girl burst in. Startled, she dropped the now empty mug. It shattered upon impact of the cold flagstone flooring.

"What are you doing! You just poisoned yourself! Come here, I'll draw it out of your system!" She paused in her frightened exclamations. Riza was looking at her torn between amusement and annoyance, one eyebrow raised.

"One, I didn't poison myself. Two, that was medicine and three, it's none of your business." She growled, glaring.

"But those leaves – "

"Are healing when used in small amount."

"Oh. What are you healing?"

Riza blushed.

"Um, er, that time of the month."

"Oh… oh! Sorry!" now Sakura's cheeks were as flushed as the black-clad girls.

"Exactly."

6:00pm.

"I'm bored." Naruto complained, sprawled out on the couch.

"For once, I agree with the dobe." The raven haired Uchiha sighed.

"Me too…" Sakura moped.

They'd been there two weeks already and after the aconite scare that morning they were bored out of their minds.

"Why don't you invite your friends over?" Kakashi suggested, setting down Eldest (he had finished Eragon in record time).

"Good idea. You can meet some of my other friends. I think you'll like them". She stood and left to make a few phone calls.

--

"Hey, come on it!" Riza ushered the six girls and two boys in the door. In the order they entered, they went something like this: Vicki, clad in sweats, Maggie in jeans and a shirt, Chris, who was looking utterly exhausted, a short, slight girl (although not as short as Riza), with medium length blonde hair pale blue eyes.

The next girl was nearly as tall as Maggie, with long curly, honey-coloured hair. Rectangular glasses perched on the end of her nose, and a book peeked out from her bag. Another curly-haired girl entered, this one a dark brunette with beautifully bronze Ecuadorian skin. She had a bit of a goofy, playful aura, only accentuated by her t-shirt, on which a chibi InuYasha glared, saying "What're you lookin' at?!"

The blond boy after her was strikingly handsome, and distinctively German. Then came an Asian girl, with black hair restrained into a ponytail, clips taming the loose ends. She was actually quite beautiful, in an exotic way. She closed the door behind her, then followed her companions to the backyard.

--

"Alright! Line up! Names, first, last, hidden name, true nature! Forward march!" Riza barked blowing a whistle she'd pulled from nowhere.

They ran to line up, snapping to attention.

"Victoria Lyre!Turwethiel! Black-winged pixie!" she shouted as she suddenly shrank to be about five inches tall, skin taking on a green tint and fragile black butterfly wings, unfurling from her back. The shinobi (who the group had been introduced to, directly after which Riza had received a thorough ass-kicking from the blonde girl (they assumed she was Kait) stared, unbelieving. Sakura attempted to dispel the genjutsu, but nothing happened.

"It's no illusion. This is what I really look like." Her voice had changed to fit her body. Although they could still hear her.

They turned to the rest of the line. Riza nodded. Maggie began to speak,

"Margret Freidman. Marilla. I'm a Vampire." Her hair darkened to a rich chestnut brown, her teeth grew to fangs, and her nails to claws. Huge leathery bat wings shrouded her from the autumn chill.

"Alexandra Alsin. Berianowen, Also a Vampire." The curly-haired blonde underwent nearly all the same changes as the previous girl though her hair lightened until it was snow white. The other blonde stepped forward,

"Kaitlyn Winshire! Manuathiel! Sylph!" her figure blurred, and her color faded until she was silvery-white. She appeared to be made of smoke: her image floated, unclear, shifting at the slightest gust of wind.

"My name is Tyler Hughes, My real name is Ceredirond. I am a Djinn." The only other boy spoke in a thick German accent. A small cloud appeared beneath him as he shrank to the size of a human toddler. This skin turned a sea green and his ears grew to long points.

"I'm Amber Valain, or Meldamiriel! I'm a Vampire; Marilla's fledgling!" her mane of thick, dark curls grew long, until it reached her lower back. Her wings were slightly smaller than her companions' but only because she was so much younger than the two of them. Motioning for the Asian girl to take her turn, she stepped back behind her kin.

"Um, I'm Amy Sze. Uh, my other name Melda, and uh, I'm a nixie!"

Her hair freed itself from its bonds and floated long and green to her mid-back. Her skin was now blue, with dark green markings, and almost amphibious. Gills had made themselves known on either side of her neck, and she immediately jumped into the small creek that cut through Riza's back yard.

Said teen glanced at her boyfriend, then at the sky where the clouds were slowly revealing a full moon.

She howled.

He roared.


	6. In Which This Story Comes to an End

Alright, I'm just gonna put this bluntly: this story sucks.

Therefore, I'm discontinuing it unless by popular demand. Sorry to those of you who liked it, but I'm just not happy with it.


End file.
